Hyena Brigade Original Novel
The first major lenghth story written by the Brigade. It is updated everyone. Everyone is welcome to add to it whenever they want to, it is a squad project. Here is what we have so far = The Hyena Brigade Chronicles = Chapter 1: Where it All Began Burner GreenCharger glanced up as Josh Deltafighter came into the war room, the last expected to arrive. Burner, was a born soldier, a clone trooper, cloned from the bounty hunter, Jango Fett. With surprising talent in combat. Burner was also a clone commander who led a squad called the Hyena Brigade. Recently The Hyena was given a very important mission. Not like any others they had before, but something bigger. Much much bigger. Some of the Brigade's best men all stood around a Holo computer in the War room. The men included, Flash Flybolter, Josh Deltafighter, Convoy Chief, Warrior Vizsla, Resh Turbo, and Mavrick Turbo. These men were the Elite of the Elite. "So, I understand it that we've got a new assignment sir." Josh said as he took his helmet off. "That's correct. The Hyena Brigade has been assigned a position in the Outer Rim: Umbara. The Separatist are wiping out the Republic forces fast. But that's not the only problem. Something isn't right. Command suspects Umbara is part of a bigger game. The Jedi sense it too." Convoy, helmet in hand, grinned and said,"So do we get to make stuff go boom?" Burner pressed a button on the holo table, a holographic map of umbara lit up the room. Burner answered Convoy "If Intel's numbers are right, there will be plenty of tinnies to scrap. Now listen up." The men came to attention on the holo map, three locations lit up. Burner gestured towards the marks "There are three hidden bunkers. The strange thing is they aren't being used in the main assault on our base, and they don't show up on radar. We only have these locations due to air recon." Warrior was studying the map. He said "What's going on? At least one of these bunkers is close enough for them to aid their droid friends. Why aren't they, what do they have in those bunkers?" Burner turned off the holo table and said, "That's what we're supposed to find out. Find out what is inside, take what is inside if we have to, and then we let Convoy do his thing and blow the places. We leave at 0700 hours. Warrior, Josh, and Flash, stay. We need to work out some details of our plan. The rest of you are dismissed. Burner waited as each of them left the room, then turned back to the holo table. "Maybe we could ambush the clankers on this side, then the rest of the troops could take out the droids around the Bunker." Flash sugested, pointing to an area next to a certain Bunker Usk. "Negative. They're too many for us to ambush them, we need a sneak approach. Burner said. "Wait, if we came out from the woods here, Josh said, as he pointed to a wood around the Bunker. Then we could throw some grenades, and take out several units of droids, then the men here would blast the remaining droids over here. Then we'd just blast the droids guarding the entrance and we'd be home free. The droids would never know what hit them." "Hmmm. I guess it’s possible." “Sure it’s possible!” Warrior said, getting excited. "It looks like we have a plan." Burner said, grinning. The Hyena informed the rest of the men of their plan, and then moved out. They took the squads fairly large transport ship. The rookie pilot, Flash, fired up the engines and within seconds, they were in the air, and leaving the atmosphere. Flash made the jump to hyperspace sending them into a world of blue. About 2 hours after takeoff, the transport made through. "We're coming out of Hyperspace." Flash said, as he switched to main control. Suddenly the blue disappeared and they came up on Umbara. Suddenly, Flash's eyes widened. A huge Separatist Blockade appeared and Vulture droids closed in. "DROIDS!" Warrior yelled as he pointed to a squadron of droid TRI fighters heading their way. Flash set the system to aggressive control, and flew out of the way of laser fire. The crew bounced up and down as Flash commenced dangerous maneuvers in order to dodge the fire. "Someone manage the guns!" Flash yelled. Warrior and Josh ran past the men and down to the ship's laser cannons. They got in and immediately started blasting. "It would have been nice if command had warned us about this!" Mavrick yelled as he suddenly toppled out of his seat. Suddenly a droid TRI fighter landed a lucky shot at one of the laser cannons, sending Josh tumbling to the floor. Then, by the sudden stop of blaster fire from the Brigade's ship, the enemy was able to fire at their main engine. "Look out!!!" Flash yelled as sparks rained down on top of the crew. "We've lost the ship! Everyone into the escape pods, it’s time to go!" Burner yelled. Soon the men were running into the escape pods. But two were still missing. Flash immediately ran from one of the escape pods, down the halls. He turned down a hall to see Warrior, carrying injured Josh on his shoulders. "Go, Go!" Warrior yelled. They ran down the halls. Once or twice the men fell from the laser fire of Vulture droids. They reached the EE room ( Emergency Evacuation Room ) to see the men all in the escape pods. "Come on!" Convoy yelled. They ran for the escape pods and got in one. Everyone closed the hatch to their escape pod, and the they were launched down to the planet. Several droid fighters attempted to destroy the pods, but failed. The men were safe, but at that very moment the men crashed on the planet surface of the darkened world of Umbara. Resh winced as the escape pod hit the ground. All the escape pods soon skidded to a stop. The men of Hyena began getting out of the pods. Resh said "Well, any landing you can walk away from..." "Yeah yeah, is a good landing." said Maverick as he readjusted his helmet from the crash. Burner walked over to where Joe, the medic, was bandaging Josh's arm. Burner gestured to josh's arm. "How is it Joe?" Joe finished putting the bandage on. "I removed some small shrapnel, apart from that there are some minor burns. I'd tell him to sit this one out, but he never listens. And being hostile territory, there isn't really a good place to sit it out." Josh stood up, put his helmet on and said" I haven't missed a mission yet sir, and I'm not starting now." Later that evening, Burner briefed the men on the mission. It was difficult to memorize it in the time span they had, but nothing was easy. They soon moved out into the darkness, not knowing what was coming. They reached Bunker Usk, to see commando droids! "This could be a problem". Josh said. "How are we supposed to get past those defenses"? Convoy questioned. "This wasn't part of the plan." Flash said, nervously. "Well we're going to make it part of the plan." Burner declared. "I have a plan, follow me." Burner said, as the rest of the men followed him toward the deadly Bunker Usk. Once the men reached the droids, Burner suddenly stopped. He motioned for the men to get down as a patrol of commando droids passed. Suddenly, a droid spotted them. Immediately, the droids fired, and soon every droid around the bunker knew their position. "This day just keeps getting better and better!" Resh said, sarcastically. "What's the plan sir?!" Flash said, as he dodged a laser bolt. Burner stared at the bunker, then he said, "There are too many. We need to call in support." "With all due respect sir, I think we can take these guys." Warrior said, as he shot a droid in the face plate. "I agree with Warrior." Flash said. "Negative. The only way we could possibly take out their forces, is if we had air support. "Burner said. "Air support..." Flash said, eyeing a small Separatist transport ship a fair way away from the bunker, parked in the trees. "I'll be right back." Flash said. "Flash wait!" Yelled Josh. But Flash was already running toward the ship. "He'll never get out of this one." Warrior said, as he saw commando droids running toward Flash. "We can't aid him, we can only hope he will make it back." Burner said, staring at the brave soldier. Chapter 2 Dangerous Work Mavrick ducked behind a large plant and said "So while the rookie goes for air support, what do we do?" Burner had attached his rifle to his back pack and was using twin D17 pistols to shoot a couple droids that got too close. He answered "We do what Hyena does best," he said as he vaulted over his cover and gestured for the rest of the men to do the same. "Scrap 'em!" The battle field was a blaze of light as lasers from both sides were fired at close range. Warrior grabbed a B1 battle droid by the neck and used it as a shield as he made his way towards the bunker. Josh shot a droids head off as he said "Never a dull day being a clone." Warrior ducked a wrist rocket from a B2 and said "I for one wouldn't mind a boring day or two." Convoy was operating a rotary cannon as he too slowly made his way toward the bunker door. He yelled "Less talking, more shooting!" Resh slipped another magazine of ammo into his rifle while Burner covered him. By now, they were close to the bunker, but there were droids on all sides of them. Mavrick asked Burner "So why did we charge the bunker?" Burner answered "By charging the bunker, they'll think we are doing an all-out attack and send forces here. That should make it easier for Flash to find us some air support." Resh said "So how much longer 'till the air support?" Burner glanced over at were Flash had been running. In the distance he could see a few flashes from lasers. He told Resh "I think it will be here soon." Flash dodged laser fire as he sprinted for an umbaran fighter. One bolt came especially close and singed the crest on his helmet. Using the fighter as cover, he shot the lock and vaulted into the cockpit. In front of him were not controls as he was expecting, but two spheres. Flash noticed that as he moved his hand over the spheres, the ship turned on. Just as a blaster bolt put a crack in the cockpit cover, the fighter took off. Warrior looked up at the sound of an incoming fighter. Mavrick also turned his head and said "Well look at that, he pulled it off." Burner motioned for the squad to fall back as he ran toward cover. "Fall back men, give Flash some room to shoot!" As the Brigade quickly responded to their orders, the hijacked Umbaran fighter came sweeping in low and opened fire. Battle droids exploded as the blasts hit them, sending shrapnel flying. A few of the heavier armored B2 supers were still functional, but were soon crushed as the fighter made a rough landing on top of them. The cover to the cockpit popped open and Flash lept out. The Brigade walked over to Flash. Mavrick walked over to Flash and clapped him on the back. "Nice shooting." "Thanks" said Flash as he walked over to join the rest of the squad around Burner and Warrior. He pointed at the fighter. "Can I keep it?" Mavrick chuckled as he joined the rest of the group. "Only if I can be your co-pilot." "Yeah i'd make you my co-pilot," Flash replied, "If I had a death wish." "Alright men, we're going to do this nice and quick. We'll run in, provide Convoy the cover he needs as he places charges, then run out, and watch the fireworks," Said Burner. "Everybody ready?" Flash pulled out his pistols and grinned. "Please. I was born ready." "Clankers better be scared." Said Convoy, tightening his grip on his rifle slightly. "Alright," Burner smiled, "We better--" Suddenly Umbarans flooded out of the trees, shooting at them wildly, and screaming war cries in Umbaran language. Suddenly things seemed a whole lot darker. "Watch out!" Warrior yelled, ducking from a laser bolt. Resh raised his rotary cannon and started blasting them. "Come on men! We've gotta get inside the Bunker before they surround us! Move out!" Burner yelled. They all turned and ran toward the bunker entrance, barely avoiding blaster bolts. Warrior whirled around and started firing at the Umbarans, providing cover momentarily for the rest of the Brigade. He shot one right in the head, then stopped. "Next time nerfherders!" He yelled. Then he turned around and ran to catch up with the rest of the squad as they sprinted to the Bunker.